


Breakfast Guests

by scandalsavage



Series: 50/500 Celebratory Prompt-A-Thon [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, He's trying so hard, M/M, Past Mpreg, Ra's is a little shit, good dad bruce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Bruce is having a hard time adjusting to his son's sudden marriage to his once mortal enemy.But, as Bruce well knows, kids change a person.Maybe there's hope for all of them.





	Breakfast Guests

**Author's Note:**

> THE ASK: Hii! Congrats on 500 followers. For the prompt a thon, I'd like to request a continuation of your Ra'sJay wedding au with Mpreg Jason. How do the batfam and the Al Ghuls coexist?
> 
> Sequel to [THIS FICLET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904539/chapters/42407183) from the 200 follower prompt-a-thon.
> 
> You can probably read it without having read the first part. But that part is really short if you want to.

Bruce does not like this new status quo.

It’s bad enough when Jason is off at whatever League location he and his… and Ra’s are calling home for the moment.

It’s even worse when they’re at the manor.

Honestly, when he suggested they spend more time here, desperate to see his son and his… granddaughter, and wanting to have his family all in one place again, he’d been prepared to make the concessions for that to happen. Rationalized that at least Jason and his child would be where he could keep an eye on them. Protect them from Ra’s if need be.

To that end, he put them in the room next to his. All the rooms in the manor are master suites with attached bathrooms but only Bruce’s and the one next door have additional sitting rooms that were made to function as nurseries.

That was his first mistake.

They need their own wing of the house or Bruce is going to snap.

He pretty much raised four teenage boys in this house. He’d never put much thought into it before but if he had been asked, he would have said that the manor’s soundproofing was on par with the cave’s.

Then Ra’s and Jason moved in and Bruce hasn’t managed a good night’s sleep since.

Ra’s is doing it on purpose. Bruce knows he is. The Demon’s head looks far too smug at breakfast in the mornings. Jason looks tired but blissful. Which is somehow even worse. There are always the little hints of purple marks that aren’t quite covered by his clothes and his voice is always raspy.

Do people really scream that much during sex? Can Ra’s possibly be so good that Jason gets lost in the moment, forgets where he is, and just lets go?

Bruce shudders and looks back to his eggs, trying to ignore the smirk Ra’s is leveling at him.

They will be gone soon, he reasons.

Then Jason walks in and he feels guilty for thinking it.

He likes having his kids around more than he hates hosting their terrible taste in partners.

Aliens, villains, and mercenaries. Bruce resolutely ignores that his own past romances may have made those seem like acceptable relationships to enter into.

But just like every morning for the past week, Jason comes down looking sleepy. The dark circles under his eyes aren’t prominent but Bruce notices them. His black curls stick up at all angles, wild and bed-tousled.

He yawns and stretches, making the much darker purple bruises on his hips peek out from above the green cashmere pajamas. He’s lost most the baby weight but he’s still soft around the edges. Little love handles, rounded cheeks, fuller chest. It makes him look… sweet. Almost cherubic. Jason hasn’t looked that gentle since his early days as Robin. After Alfred got his hands on the child and got him up to a healthy weight.

Jason makes his way over to the table to slide up next to Ra’s, sides pressing against each other, as the much older man pours him a cup of herbal tea and pulls him close with an arm around his waist before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

These displays of affectionate domesticity really rankle Bruce’s nerves of steel. It doesn’t suite either of them. Ra’s al Ghul is a genocidal fanatic who runs a clandestine society of highly trained assassins.

And Jason is a gun-toting hero, forged into sharpened titanium by a life of misery and pain.

The way both men’s faces light up when Dick enters cooing down at the fussy bundle in his arms, Damian following close on his heels, is so off putting it makes Bruce want to leave the room.

“I think she’s hungry, Jay,” Dick says, gently putting the baby in Jason’s arms when he reaches for his daughter.

“Of course she is. I heard you sneak in at the ass crack of dawn to get her,” Jason says before singing down to his baby, “Uncle Dickie is even more smitten with you than we are, isn’t he.”

The baby grins and giggles and reaches up to grasp her mama’s face.

Bruce’s ire has been dissipating since the moment Sora entered the room. She has Ra’s sharp features and darker skin. But her eyes are all Jason. Wide, curious, intelligent, and the same shade of aquamarine.

The way even Ra’s softens as he watches Jason feed their daughter makes Bruce relax a little.

He knows Ra’s is purposefully making him uncomfortable. Flaunting his… entirely too sexual relationship with Bruce’s son in his face, just to be an ass.

But Bruce also knows that Ra’s cares about Jason. And their daughter. Maybe he can put up with the Demon. For Jason’s sake.

If he stops reacting, maybe Ra’s will no longer find enjoyment in his torment. Maybe they can find a way to coexist.

The al Ghul’s have already agreed to keep their work out of Gotham as a result of this union. Perhaps they can continue to move in a positive direction.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer before I can start patrols again, boss,” Jason says, still smiling down at his pup. “Just a few more months. Tops.”

The comment snaps him back to the moment. “You plan on returning? But—”

“I would reconsider your approach, Detective. He is quite adamant.” Ra’s goes stiff as he says it. Means it’s something they’ve discussed before. Means that Ra’s disapproves but isn’t trying to force the issue. Letting Jason make decisions about his own life.

It’s something Bruce still struggles with, people making decisions he disagrees with and sticking to them even when he’s outlined why they’re wrong.

But he’ll be damned if he lets Ra’s al Ghul be more understanding than him. And it occurs to Bruce that the way Jason mentioned it was to get the fight out done with and he’s certainly not going to be the one to disturb the weird happy family aura everyone is projecting right now.

“We’ve talked about it,” Jason says, still without tearing his eyes away. He’s been in awe of Sora ever since he laid eyes on her. Bruce questions whether he’ll actually be able to leave her to return to his incredibly dangerous night job when the time comes. “I’m going to move back to Gotham full time. Ra’s will pass most his duties to Talia on a probationary basis at first.”

He looks up at Ra’s out of the corner of his eyes with a quirk to his mouth that says he thinks his husband is being ridiculous. Then Jason glances around the table. At Dick who is still making faces at Sora, at Damian who is ordering _more_ baby toys from his tablet, at Alfred who looks relaxed in a way Bruce hasn’t seen in… well, maybe hasn’t ever seen.

Finally Jason’s eyes find his and hold Bruce’s gaze.

“Lots of parents go back to work after they have kids, B. Especially if it’s something they love doing. I think having this will make me a better parent. And Sora has so many people who love her here. Dick’s already agreed to watch her at least one night a week and let me cover for him in Bludhaven. And Damian said he’d be willing to switch off too, if it was ok with you.”

That makes Bruce’s heart skip a beat. “You want to patrol with me? As partners?”

Jason smiles up at him and it’s purest, brightest thing Bruce has seen on his face since Bruce signed the adoption papers.

“Of course. You’re my dad. It’s time we reconnect.”

Jason refers to him as ‘dad’ so casually Bruce has to repeat the sentence in his head several times for it to process. He hasn’t been the best at showing it in the past, but reconnecting with Jason, having the family complete again, has been his heart’s deepest desire.

“And once a week _you’ll_ stay behind,” Jason adds. “Bond with your granddaughter.”

Bruce is nodding before Jason even finishes the sentence. When his relationship with Talia came to and end, Bruce was positive he’d never have to worry about welcoming Ra’s into his family. It was, in a small way, after the heartbreak over his split had subsided some, been a relief. The al Ghul’s and the Wayne’s are too ideologically opposed.

But if Jason’s relationship with Ra’s (he refuses to acknowledge that his ex’s father is now his legal son-in-law) is what heals the deep wounds between both himself and Jason and Damian with his family, then he’ll consider that a win. Well worth every concession.

Still.

He fixes Ra’s with Batman’s steely gaze.

The old man just chuckles until Jason elbows him lightly in the ribs. Then he clears his throat.

“I apologize for tormenting you in your own home. I have been reprimanded and we—” another elbow, “—_I_ will be appropriately considerate moving forward. You have been a most gracious host, detective.”

Dick and Damian look confused, but that’s because they don’t share a wall with the new al Ghuls. Jason would be the picture of calm if it wasn’t for the way he won’t meet Bruce’s eyes and the light dusting of heated color on his cheeks.

“Uh… thank you,” Bruce says, feeling heat rise in his own face. “I would appreciate that _very_ much.”

There’s a beat of near silence where the only sound is happy baby gurgles.

“Well then,” Alfred says as he stands and starts to clear the table, “here’s to a bold new adventure.”


End file.
